Angels Don't Get The Concept Of Films
by simontheshrimp
Summary: My first fic ever! Pairing Of Sam Winchester and Castiel/ Sastiel. Gets steamy but no actual sex included


**Enjoy :D My first fanfic**

It was just Sam and Castiel in Bobby's house. Dean had gone out to find a couple of "_lonely, frisky women looking for some fun_" (which had induced an eye roll and slight bitch face from Sam) and Bobby was at Ellen's so Cas and Sam had been left alone together. Sam suggested to the angel that they have a Disney marathon and Castiel agreed, wanting to find out what "disney" meant.

They had made it through Sleeping Beauty with minimal questions from Cas, a small miracle in its self. The main question was "_ How has her body not rotted after 100 years. Humans do not last. It must be a vessel then, for what I do not know."_

They went through Rapunzel next, during which there were a lot more questions, including _"I did not realise that human guards were so incompetent, why face away from the treasure?_" ( a good point Sam admitted mentally) and Sam heard Cas mumble something about Flynn Rider not being quite as handsome as the humans he knew, and sent a wink towards the the large man at the other end of the sofa, which made Sams cheeks redden dramatically.

Then they were starting The Little Mermaid and, because Cas always fell quiet during the musical numbers, Sam had taken the time to appreciate the angel curled up next to him. He let his eyes trail from the thick, dark hair settled on his head, the sapphire toned eyes, rosy plump lips, down to the width of his shoulders paired with the curve of his back. His heart lifted with affection at the fact that Cas had tucked his arms and feet up inside of his trench coat to resemble a small kitten in a blanket. Despite this he looked kind of cold and after "Part Of Your World" had finished, Sam had to ask "_Cas are you cold_?"  
Cas replied with a small shiver and a nod of the head.

Sam lent down to grab a blanket from the pile on the floor and came back up to find a body crammed in next to his on the large sofa._ "Sam is it okay if I lie here instead? I don't like the feeling of the blankets._" "_Umm sure Cas, that's fine_" Sam tried to hide the fact that this was what he had been wanting ever since that Flynn comment.

During the film, Cas' arm slowly crept behind Sam's head and was absentmindedly stroking his silky brown hair. Their legs were intertwined and Sams arm was curled underneath Castiels torso, holding him tightly to him. The hand had gradually made its way to the small of the angels back, where it lay against the white cotton shirt, Castiel having removed the trench coat and suit jacket so that he could stay with Sam without overheating. Despite the undertone of bliss from the way he and Cas were led, Sam felt like his brain was about to explode. Angels didn't seem to get the concept of silence during films. Or the concept of films, honestly. The first question was " _Why does that female resemble a fish AND a human?_" Then there was _"If he is truly in love with her, why must she change herself for him to accept her in the first place?_" (pretty deep for a disney film at 1 in the morning Sam thought) and then the one that had finally pushed Sam over the edge, after a long, exhaustive stream of other inquiries, " _I had not realised octopi invoked fear in humans, is this true_?"

Sam heard this and decided, having answered the rest of Castiel's questions in a monotone voice, to take action. Having heard no answer from the hot body next to him, Cas started to repeat it, only to be cut off by large hands cupping the back of his head, pulling him closer and a pair of soft warm lips pressing against his. Cas leant into the welcome motion and his hands tangled themselves in long, silken hair, making the kiss more intense. Sam pulled away slowly, keeping his face close to the angel's. "_Sam, what was tha_-" Sam cut him off again, "_Castiel, keep your mouth shut or I will take matters into my own hands_."

Cas smirked and leant in, his arms wrapped around Sams wide shoulders and purred in his ear "_And why would that make me want to keep my mouth shut_?" At this Sam turned his head and grinned to the angel, who rolled himself over, so he was straddling Sams waist. Sam grasped the blue tie and dragged Cas's mouth down to his own. After about 10 seconds, he relocated one hand to the mans neck and used the other to pause the film (which, if they weren't a bit preoccupied, they would have noticed was a rather funny shot of Ariel). He turned his attention back to Cas, whos eyes had become what Dean had christened "Sex eyes". Dark and sultry, piercing through Sam's soul. They drove Sam crazy and he grabbed the dark hair, knotting his fingers through it and making his lips move with and against Castiels.

He felt the angels hands start to explore his torso and the long fingers skimmed from his ribs to his stomach, producing a small moan from Sam. Cas lifted himself up and started unbuttoning his shirt, aware of his audience beneath him, watching his every movement, soaking in the details of his bare chest. When the shirt was removed, Sams hands ran along the length of Cas, grabbing in all the right places, making the angel gasp and moan on top of him. Sam reached down to tug his own shirt over his head but elegant hands beat him there. Cas tugged it off Sam with a sense of urgency and Sam can feel that he has the blue eyed man worked up. He grasps Castiels waist and in one smooth movement they switch places, Sam on the angels thighs, running his hands down his sides, leaving a trail of kisses down his torso. He shuffled down Cas's legs and slowly pulls off his trousers, leaving him in just his underwear. Sam leans back over and kisses hime hard, using his tongue to gain entry into the angels hot wet mouth. Once Sam was in his boxers too, he climbed off of Cas, who let out a small disappointed moan. He scooped up the angel and carried him up to his bedroom where they continued the passionate endeavours...

Dean stumbled through the door, tripping in the process and, noticing the clothes discarded on the floor, shut it as quietly as he could. He went over to inspect it further and chuckled to himself. He had noticed that Castiels sex eyes had slowly averted their gaze from him to Sam the past few weeks, so this was inevitable. "_Having fun Sammy?_!" he shouted up the staircase" _How about you Cas_?" He wolf whistled up the stairs. Oh well, at least someones night had been successful. Making sure to avoid the sofa because of reasons, he slumped into the armchair with a glass of whiskey, and then burst out giggling about the fact that his brother and an angel had got it on while watching Disney films.


End file.
